


В летнюю ночь

by Red_Sally



Category: Santa Barbara (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: Ни одно путешествие по Европе, ни одна долгая поездка, ни один отчаянный побег не заставляли Мейсона чувствовать себя так, как будто воздух внезапно стал чище и слаще.Написано для зимней фандомной битвы-2014 по мотивам заявок: "А у Мейсона чо-то с Джиной было, нэ? Короче, хочу чтобы СиСи их застукал в процессе и удивлялся, что оказывается Джина-то ого-го!" и "джен, что случается с теми, кто покидает матрицу Санта Барбару, где они оседают, куда они попадают. к примеру, покинувший С-Б Мейсон может неожиданно обнаружить себя на шекспировском фестивале (!) я просто вспомнила, что персонаж Лэйна Дэвиса сваливал куда-нибудь из пределов видимости из-за того, что сам Л.Д. уезжал на шекспировский фестиваль".
Kudos: 1





	В летнюю ночь

Последним скрылось из виду побережье. Истаяло в синеватой дымке в зеркале заднего вида, когда машина промчалась мимо знака, запрещающего обгон. Только блеснула вдали вода – мутно, еле заметно.  
Мейсон глубоко вздохнул. Ни одно путешествие по Европе, ни одна долгая поездка, ни один отчаянный побег не заставляли его чувствовать себя так, как будто воздух внезапно стал чище и слаще.  
Утро выдалось туманным и зябким; солнце над океаном было такого холодного розового цвета, что казалось почти лиловым. Город еще спал, когда Мейсон завел машину и аккуратно выехал из гаража. Гравий зашуршал под колесами – еще один холодный, свежий утренний звук, – и сидевшая рядом с ним Джина натянула рукава темного свитера до кончиков пальцев. Мейсон улыбнулся сам себе. Джина оделась подчеркнуто неброско, как если бы они действительно собирались удирать с охраняемой территории, но все равно тщательно уложила волосы, подвела глаза, мазнула помадой по и без того ярким тонким губам. Пока он вел машину, она равнодушно смотрела в окно, пробегая глазами витрины и ворота, темные дворы, пустые лужайки и высокие силуэты особняков, только и дернула плечом, когда они проезжали мимо «Ориент экспресс». Здесь кто-нибудь мог случайно заметить и узнать двоих беглецов, и тогда их план оказался бы под большим вопросом. Но утренняя Санта Барбара была царством опущенных жалюзи, и Мейсона это вполне устраивало. А считанные минуты спустя они выехали за черту города, миновав большую белую надпись на склоне холма, и, заметив торжествующую улыбку на губах Джины, Мейсон прибавил скорость.  
– Свободен, – сказал он бездумно, желая послушать, как в салоне мчащейся по шоссе машины прозвучит это слово.  
Звучало отлично.  
Джина хмыкнула, покосившись на него.  
– И ты, конечно, тоже, – поспешно добавил он. – Свободнее некуда, а?  
Она согласилась на удивление легко. Мейсон долго готовился к разговору и последовавшему за ним предложению, но все равно слова вырвались неожиданно и не ко времени. И потому он оторопел, услышав в ответ, что да, конечно, она не только не против уехать с ним отсюда куда-нибудь, а горячо за то, чтобы никогда больше не видеть Санта Барбару и не слышать о ней. И дорого дала бы, чтоб сделать это как можно скорее. И как можно более скрытно: мало ли что могло взбрести в голову СиСи, если бы он захотел их удержать.  
Это было правильнее всего: удрать тихо, незаметно. Особенно учитывая, что возвращаться они не собирались.  
Дорога взобралась на перевал, и Джина с тревогой посмотрела в зеркало – но отсюда уже не было видно ни города, ни береговой линии. Солнце ползло все выше, и воздух медленно, постепенно начал прогреваться.  
– В этом городе все время что-то происходит, – сказала она задумчиво. – И все бы ничего, происходи оно по-моему.  
– У тебя были все шансы это устроить, – пожал плечами Мейсон, – будучи замужем за СиСи. Да и энтузиазма тебе не занимать.  
– Меня всегда останавливала моя принципиальность, – чопорно отозвалась Джина, и Мейсон еле удержался от смешка.  
– Тебя останавливает возможность зациклиться, – сказал он. – Застрять в одном статусе, на одном месте. Ты всегда ищешь большего и продолжаешь искать, даже если рискуешь в итоге сесть в лужу. Это мне в тебе и нравится. И это, – добавил он, вздохнув, – нравилось в тебе отцу. Держу пари, он еще не раз пожалеет о том, что ты уехала.  
– Пусть жалеет, – мстительно кивнула Джина. – И подольше помнит, как застукал нас в собственном кабинете, – она мечтательно улыбнулась. – Какое же у него было лицо! Такая страстная борьба негодования и зависти, жаль, некому было сфотографировать… – она снова поглядела на него. – А сам-то ты не жалеешь, что взял меня с собой?  
– Ну, должен же кто-то заменять меня за рулем, – рассмеялся Мейсон. Ощущение свободы кружило ему голову, пьяня круче всякого виски. Джина рядом выглядела настоящей красавицей со своим точеным, хищным лицом и густыми волосами. – И лучше это будет красивая женщина с острым языком и длинными коготками, чем…  
– Чем кто? – тут же зацепилась она, нарочито ревниво.  
– Никто. Просто так лучше.  
Она протянула руку и принялась баловаться с настройками: салон машины наполнили радиошумы, прерываемые музыкой и трепом ведущих разговорных станций. Пока неожиданно выбор Джины не остановился вдруг на чем-то фольклорном. Она откинулась на сиденье, в такт музыке по-девчоночьи похлопывая себя ладонями по бедрам. Глядя на нее, Мейсон почувствовал себя хиппи в дороге. И подумал – может, не у него одного сейчас такое ощущение, что он мог бы гнать под сто, двести миль, взлететь, что он может все.  
– Ну и куда мы направимся? – спросила она, словно это не было оговорено десяток раз: и при первом разговоре, и после, когда они уже тайком паковали чемоданы и обналичивали кредитки.  
– Мне всегда нравилась Англия, – ответил Мейсон. – Так что первым делом мы навестим ее. После тамошних видов местные кажутся картонными декорациями и дешевыми ширмами. Пни – и все развалится.  
– Ты не жил там достаточно долго, – привычно заспорила она, – а на самом деле там все такое же, как здесь. Только старше.  
– Можно подумать, мы с тобой дети, Джина. Но кто сказал, что мы останемся там надолго?  
Она улыбнулась. Они не обещали друг другу кругосветного путешествия, но теперь, покинув Санта Барбару, как они надеялись, навсегда, оба, не сговариваясь, хотели увидеть как можно больше, не оглядываясь на оставшийся за спиной город. Несмотря на то, что они называли его домом, он тянул их к себе из любой дали вовсе не так, как тянет дом. Джина пыталась это сказать, но не могла подобрать нужных слов, хотя никогда не испытывала недостатка в резкостях. Мейсон же понимал без всяких слов: Санта Барбара держала их на цепи, и чем выше они стояли, тем крепче была цепь. Таково правило маленьких городков, где бы они ни находились. Поэтому Мейсон раз и навсегда зарекся селиться в маленьком городке. Такой можно полюбить, а он в ответ сожрет тебя с потрохами: выварит до костей в досужих сплетнях, вываляет в домыслах и выставит то, что останется, на центральной площади на всеобщее обозрение.  
А еще – Джина права – в маленьких городках всегда что-то происходит. Не так, как в мегаполисах, где зашкаливает преступность и по сотне раз на дню случаются дорожные аварии, убийства, самоубийства и утечки газа. Нет, в захолустье жизнь спокойнее, но от этого взрывы, смерти, болезни только сильнее бьют по нервам. Все друг друга видят, все друг друга знают. Всякое происшествие становится предметом обсуждения ровно до того момента, пока не произойдет следующее.  
Мейсон представил себе маленький зеленый медвежий угол с двухэтажными домиками и старыми автомобилями, припаркованными вдоль тротуаров, непременной узкой речкой на окраине и перекинутым через нее древним каменным мостом. Когда фолк-безумие наконец улеглось, он даже вздрогнул от неожиданности. Отъезд превратил его в мечтательного идиота, мыслями уже пребывающего на дальних берегах. А между тем им предстояло проехать еще почти четыреста миль до городка, где Мейсон нашел покупателя на машину. А оттуда – в аэропорт. И только тогда можно будет сказать: все, больше их здесь никто и ничто не удержит.  
– Я хочу жить в Лондоне, – предупредила Джина с вызовом.  
– Я помню, – кивнул Мейсон. – И обещаю, что мы будем возвращаться туда всякий раз, обскакав остров вдоль и поперек. Я собираюсь осмотреть и узнать все, чего еще не видел.  
– Неужели уже составил расписание экскурсий? – подняла брови Джина, но он только отзеркалил ее гримасу.  
– Я хочу в Стратфорд-на-Эйвоне, – сказал он. – Когда я был там в первый раз, мы чуть-чуть промахнулись по датам с местным шекспировским фестивалем. Но в этом году можем и успеть.  
Джина ухмыльнулась.  
– Не замечала за тобой страсти к Шекспиру, не считая, конечно… – она помедлила, – …твоей привычки цитировать его после нескольких порций виски. А если взять твою способность парой слов превращать в фарс все что угодно, в ней есть что-то от любителя классической литературы. Знаешь, как у маньяков в старом кино. Классическая литература, классическая музыка, безупречный стиль, а потом раз – и в руках уже окровавленный топор.  
Мейсон безмятежно глядел на дорогу.  
– На младших курсах мы развлекались тем, что дразнили одну девочку, – сказал он. – Ее родители были из Шотландии, но нам это не особенно мешало. При ней мы разговаривали только пятистопным ямбом, ее это так бесило… Мне кажется, она возненавидела Шекспира на всю оставшуюся жизнь: как тут не стать маньяком.  
Джина окинула его долгим взглядом и расхохоталась.  
– Только не говори мне, что все еще способен навскидку взять и выдать длинный монолог, не сбившись с ритма и слога.  
– Какой резон вообще пробовать? – фыркнул Мейсон. – Вот если бы я знал, что это тебя взбесит…  
– Попытайся, – предложила Джина, скрестила руки на груди и приготовилась слушать.  
И Мейсон попытался.  
Некоторое время спустя Джина нехотя признала:  
– Неплохо. Очень даже неплохо. Ты уверен, что никогда не хотел стать актером?  
– Я хотел стать ковбоем, – протянул Мейсон, и ее передернуло. – А потом вырос, – закончил он, уходя от опасной темы. – Не хочешь перекусить?  
Она пожала плечами. Впереди, чуть в стороне от шоссе, серебрилась металлическая крыша придорожного кафе, вывеска над входом в которое гласила: «У Робина». Не предел мечтаний, но, стремясь как можно скорее уехать из города, Мейсон и Джина отправились в путешествие, не позаботившись о еде, и теперь не помешал бы завтрак.  
Кафе выглядело убого и на первый взгляд, и на все остальные. Солнечный свет, заливавший тесный зал, заставлял обратить внимание на каждую мелочь: выцветшие клетчатые скатерти на столах вдоль окон, потертые скамейки, искусственные чайные розы в дешевых вазочках, обшарпанный дощатый пол. Джина наморщила нос: кафе спасало только то, что ни на столах, ни на полу, ни на низко висящих пластмассовых абажурах, украшенных бумажными листьями, казалось, не было ни пылинки, и давно требовавшая смены обстановка выглядела опрятно. За стойкой, где аккуратной стопкой лежали меню в картонных обложках, было пусто.  
Мейсон сгреб меню и пролистал его, цепляясь взглядом за схематично, но старательно нарисованные картинки.  
– Кофе такой, кофе сякой… Чего ты хочешь, Джина, сэндвич с сыром, лососем или беконом? Тут и томатный суп есть… с ума сойти.  
Она заглянула за стойку.  
– Эй! Есть кто живой?  
Мейсон хмыкнул.  
– Что? Разве мы не достаточно далеко отъехали, чтобы, наконец, начать вести себя, как хочется?  
На оклик Джины из-за неприметной двери за стойкой вышел, неторопливо и важно, худой парень с жидкими отросшими волосами, забранными в куцый хвостик. Передник на нем болтался, рубашка висела как с чужого плеча, однако это, казалось, нимало его не заботило. Оказавшись у стойки, он неспешно оглядел посетителей и изрек:  
– Да?  
– Что да? – опешил Мейсон.  
– Да? – терпеливо повторил парень и кивнул на меню в руках Мейсона.  
– Два кофе, – вмешалась Джина. – Один черный сладкий, второй со сливками и без сахара. И два сэндвича с говядиной. Мы сядем вон там, у дальнего окна, – она бросила взгляд на бейдж с именем и очаровательно улыбнулась: – Только побыстрее, Робин, мы торопимся.  
И взяв Мейсона под локоть, потащила к приглянувшемуся ей столику. Проводив их невозмутимым взглядом, Робин кивнул сам себе и защелкал кнопками кофе-машины.  
Кофе был отличный. Это Мейсон понял, как только по залу поплыл густой пряный запах, горько-сладкий и терпкий, напомнивший ему разом все спокойные уютные утра, которых в его жизни было смехотворно мало.  
– Если бы я знал, что здесь так готовят, давно удрал бы, – сказал он, вдыхая пар над чашкой. – И всю жизнь шлялся бы по придорожным забегаловкам.  
Напротив него, облокотившись на стол, Джина грела о чашку ладони, хотя было тепло, и глядела в окно на пустынное шоссе. Робин поставил между ними тарелку с сэндвичами.  
– Скоро дождь начнется, – обронил он. – Что-нибудь еще?  
Джина сурово посмотрела на него.  
– С чего вы взяли, что собирается дождь? – возмутилась она. – Мы полдня проехали под ясным небом.  
Робин пожал тощими плечами.  
– На вашем месте я бы тут переждал, – сказал он спокойно. – Возьмите-ка еще кофейку. За счет заведения.  
– Как это вы еще не разорились, Робин, – проворчала ему вслед Джина, когда он снова прошествовал к стойке, но от второй чашки не отказалась.  
Дождь полил в ту самую секунду, когда Мейсон дожевал сэндвич с большим куском пресноватого холодного мяса и глянул в окно.  
– А я вам говорил, – наставительно произнес Робин едва ли не у него над ухом.  
Мейсон вздрогнул.  
– Нам надо ехать, – сказал он, точно в силах хозяина кафе было остановить ливень, отрезавший и шоссе, и остальной мир за окном от тихого пустого зала. В такую погоду нечего было и пытаться доехать до места, не улетев на скорости в кювет на мокрой дороге.  
– Где у вас телефон? – спросил он.  
Робин сочувственно уставился на нервную Джину.  
– Ничего, – сказал он. – Скоро кончится. Может, супчика хотите?  
Это прозвучало так нелепо, что Мейсон расхохотался.  
– Тащите сюда свой суп, Робин, – кивнул он. – В конце концов, у нас отпуск.  
Джина фыркнула.  
– Отличная характеристика для побега из Плезантвиля, – тихо сказала она, как только Робин исчез за дверью. – Надеюсь, суп здесь такой же, как кофе, а не как сэндвичи. Сколько у нас времени?  
Мейсон откинулся на спинку обитого красным крепом дивана. Им постепенно овладевало удивительное спокойствие, странное для человека, выпившего две чашки отменного кофе.  
– Успеем, – уверенно заявил он.  
Они и правда успевали: дождь закончился меньше чем через полчаса, и скоро Мейсон уже затолкал в картонный кармашек с чеком десятку.  
– Загляните в «Куикли», – напутствовал их Робин, когда они уходили. – Это дальше по дороге, к вечеру доберетесь! Кофе там тоже ничего.  
Выйдя к машине, они озадаченно переглянулись.  
– Мне кажется, или… – начал Мейсон, и Джина хмуро покосилась на него. Достала из сумочки помаду, провела по губам. Еще раз огляделась вокруг – и только после этого решилась сказать:  
– Тебе не кажется. Я тоже не узнаю шоссе.  
Поежившись от влажного после дождя ветра, Мейсон повернулся, намереваясь снова заглянуть в кафе и задать невозмутимому Робину какой-нибудь дурацкий вопрос. Проследив за его ошалелым взглядом, Джина выругалась. Кафе у дороги больше не было: только зеленая пустошь и ровное серое полотно асфальта, мокрое и блестящее.  
– Что-то не то было в этом кофе, – задумчиво предположил Мейсон.  
И в самом деле, кто мог бы сказать с уверенностью: вдруг они сейчас лежат на потертом красном диванчике, а тощий хитроглазый Робин обшаривает их карманы в поисках ключей от дорогой машины?  
Джина покачала головой и полезла в бардачок за картой.  
– Давай я угадаю, – предложил Мейсон, глядя на развернутый лист из-за ее плеча. – Такой дороги тут нет?  
Джина провела пальцем короткую линию от точки под названием Санта Барбара и остановилась.  
– Здесь должна быть развилка, – сказала она со спокойствием человека, не верящего своим глазам.  
Мейсон поднял взгляд на прямую дорогу, упирающуюся в горизонт. На всякий случай оглянулся на оставленные позади горы, которых теперь тоже не было. И пожал плечами.  
– Поехали, – сказал он. – В отсутствии развилки тоже можно найти свои плюсы: мы точно знаем, что нам надо вперед.  
До заведения «Куикли» они добрались меньше, чем через час езды. За это время Джина успела предположить, что они отклонились от курса раньше и уехали на другую дорогу; что их действительно чем-то напоили и где-то бросили – впрочем, эту версию Мейсон беспощадно отмел, сказав, что ни один наркотик не дает коллективного прихода; наконец, что они заснули в машине, но от этого предположения она отказалась сама, хоть и не без сожаления.  
– Как мы, по-твоему, доберемся до Лондона, если понятия не имеем даже где находимся сейчас? – требовательно спросила она, пока Мейсон парковал машину на крохотной стоянке у одноэтажного здания закусочной под яркой вывеской.  
– Вот сейчас и узнаем, – бодро ответил он. Отчего-то сам факт того, что Робин назвал им реально существующее место, воодушевил его.  
– Брось, Мейсон. Вдруг тут такой же хозяин, как тот тип, что нас сюда направил. И что он нам скажет? Поезжайте еще к какому-нибудь хмырю, который с нами в доле?  
Мейсон рассмеялся и указал ей на соседние места на стоянке. Два из них были заняты.  
– Спросим у посетителей. Уж они-то вряд ли состоят в преступном сговоре с целью лишить тебя душевного равновесия.  
– Как ты заговорил, – ворчливо отозвалась она, но без прочих возражений вошла, когда он придержал для нее дверь закусочной.  
Решение ничему не удивляться пришло к Мейсону само, так что внутри он просто оглядел просторный зал, стены, обшитые деревом, простые деревянные столы и уже знакомые диванчики, на сей раз шоколадного цвета: «Куикли» выглядело не придорожной забегаловкой, а скорее маленьким уютным ресторанчиком, куда было бы приятно зайти после длинного дня. По залу неторопливо прохаживалась полная и высокая девица – Мейсон подумал было, что это и есть хозяйка, но понял ошибку, когда ее окликнули от барной стойки.  
– Долли! Эй, Долли! Картошка фри на пятнадцатый!  
Джина пересекла зал и уселась за стол поодаль от стойки, не дожидаясь, пока Мейсон последует за нею.  
– Чувствую себя, как в дешевом кино, – поделилась она, стоило ему сесть напротив. – Кожаные диванчики, придорожное кафе, дорога, ведущая черт знает куда.  
– Не все ли равно, – вздохнул Мейсон. Запах еды уже щекотал ему ноздри, и она явно была лучше, чем у разговорчивого Робина. – Главное, она увела нас из Санта Барбары, чем я вполне доволен.  
– Мейсон, – прошипела Джина, но уже с куда меньшим раздражением, и открыла лежащее на краю стола меню.  
Парень, шедший от стойки мимо их столика, ошарашенно остановился.  
– А вы, ребята, здоровы прикалываться, – хихикнул на, глядя на них. – Я уж думал, ослышался. Но ведь и правда похожи, офигеть можно. Долли! Слышь, Долли, глянь-ка сюда, тут сидят чуваки из твоей тележвачки!  
К чести Джины, она уловила подвох сразу, даже не имея возможности понять, где именно он кроется. Когда к столику подошла Долли, та самая полная девушка в переднике официантки, она уже закатала рукава свитера и стерла яркую помаду с губ в стремительной, но бесполезной по большому счету попытке изменить внешность. И громко расхохоталась, глядя в глаза парню и наступая Мейсону на ногу под столом.  
Долли в сомнении уставилась на них обоих.  
– Похожи, – вынесла она вердикт. – Но Джина вроде поаккуратнее в фильме-то, не обиду вам, мэм. Вы уже выбрали?  
Джина покачала головой.  
– Да и Мейсон не такой… – Долли помолчала, подбирая слово, и наконец нашлась: – Радостный, что ли. У него же все сложно так, у бедолаги. А вас, поди, частенько путают, да?  
Мейсон замялся.  
– Иногда. Это не страшно, – сказала за него Джина. – Но если вы попросите совместное фото, у нас испортится настроение.  
Долли кивнула слегка разочарованно и поплыла между столиками, бормоча: «Офигеть можно. Мейсон и Джина. Нет, ну офигеть».  
Джина и Мейсон переглянулись.  
– Валим отсюда? – предположил Мейсон.  
Они выскочили из кафе «Куикли» и почти бегом направились к машине. Шоссе было тем же, по которому они приехали сюда, но Мейсон все равно не доверял тому, что видит. Опыт подсказывал: если вокруг начало твориться черт знает что, оно так просто твориться не перестанет.  
Когда приземистое здание кафе скрылось за деревьями, росшими вдоль шоссе, Джина откинула голову назад и захохотала.  
– Что смешного? – покосился на нее Мейсон.  
– Единственный раз, когда мне сказали, что я похожа на кинозвезду, – хихикнула она. – И должен же это оказаться какой-то сопливый сериал! Ну что за жизнь…  
– Могло быть и хуже, – пожал плечами Мейсон. – Например, фильм ужасов.  
Карта лежала в бардачке, единодушно признанная совершенно лишней. Они проехали несколько часов, однако ни дорога, ни пейзаж вокруг так и не переменились на хотя бы мало-мальски знакомые, после чего Мейсон пришел к выводу: где бы они ни были, это место – явно не в Калифорнии. Оставалось только ждать возможности сориентироваться по дорожным указателям и знакам, но начало смеркаться, прежде чем Джина, поперхнувшись остатками припасенного пончика, воскликнула:  
– Смотри, Мейсон, смотри!  
Мейсон затормозил у потрепанного придорожного щита с белой надписью на зеленом фоне.  
– «Добро пожаловать в Далтон», – прочел он. – Похоже, мы в Джорджии.  
– Это должно меня обрадовать? – саркастически осведомилась Джина.  
– Самое время порадоваться, если хочешь. Мы знаем, где мы, и можем остановиться на ночь. Здесь, в конце концов, должен быть хотя бы мотель.  
– Вот еще. Пересядь, если устал, я поведу.  
Мейсон покосился на нее, обходя машину.  
– Так не терпится в Европу, а, Джина? Неужели один день что-то решает?  
– Я понятия не имею, что собой представляет этот твой Далтон, – ответила она, села за руль и нервно хлопнула дверцей. – Зато очень хорошо представляю себе Лондон, и, раз уж передо мной стоит выбор, лучше проведу ночь в дороге, но сделаю все, чтобы добраться до него пораньше.  
– Всегда восхищался твоим упорством, – хмыкнул Мейсон, откинулся на подголовник и прикрыл глаза, когда машина дернулась с места.  
Шутки географии заставляли Джину нервничать, в этом не было ничего удивительного. Скорее Мейсон удивлялся сам себе: своему спокойному любопытству. Происходящее могло бы довести до нервного тика кого угодно, но он чувствовал себя так, словно его несет вперед необоримая, но, несомненно, неопасная сила, которая не ставит перед ним выбора – подчиняться ей или нет, а только видит в его движении какую-то свою цель. Мейсон не был особенно набожен, даже когда был по уши влюблен в Мэри. Теперь же он позволял вести себя за руку, ощущая, что в противном случае вынужден будет, как в пословице, волочиться по земле. Закрывая глаза, он даже не подумал о том, что пейзаж снова может измениться.  
И пейзаж не изменился. Когда Джина выругалась и остановила машину, неуклюже уткнувшись в бордюр, он лениво приоткрыл глаза, отгоняя подступившую было дрему, и оглядел вечерний пригород, тихий и почти безлюдный, если не считать редких прохожих и пары-другой машин, проехавших мимо.  
– В чем дело? – спросил он. – Почему стоим?  
Джина дернула плечом.  
– Заглохла, – уронила она сердито и растерянно. – Похоже, нам придется тут задержаться. Если хочешь, можешь порадоваться.  
Мейсон фыркнул.  
– Как насчет поискать подходящий мотель? Ты не заметила по дороге вывесок?  
– Я на них не смотрела, – беспомощно ответила Джина. – Если помнишь, мы хотели проехать Далтон насквозь. Но теперь у нас, похоже, нет выбора, – она отстегнула ремень безопасности и цапнула с заднего сиденья сумку с деньгами. – Идем.  
Первый крошечный отель – небольшое белое трехэтажное здание, прижатое по обеим сторонам изгородями частных дворов, – попался им через три дома, однако он оказался полностью занят.  
– Извините, ничем не можем помочь, – развела руками пожилая женщина за конторкой, на которой стоял плоский складной компьютер, выглядевший словно прямиком из фантастического фильма. – На ближайшие несколько дней у нас все занято, на фестиваль с каждым годом съезжается все больше народу.  
– Фестиваль? – переспросил Мейсон, оглядываясь на Джину, внимание которой привлекла стопка журналов на краю конторки.  
– Ну да. Двадцать восьмой ежегодный Шекспировский фестиваль, сегодня как раз первый день. А вы разве не за этим приехали, молодые люди?  
Мейсон покачал головой и улыбнулся.  
– Ты слышала, Джина, как нам с тобой везет? Шекспировский фестиваль в Далтоне, да еще и ежегодный! А где именно он проводится, мэм?  
Джина никак не отреагировала на его слова. Она листала журналы, и ее лицо понемногу вытягивалось.  
– В нескольких местах, – ответила женщина и, повозившись в одном из ящиков конторки, протянула Мейсону зеленый буклет. – В основном в Нордвест-Джорджия, это в центре города. Загляните на страницу семь.  
– Спасибо, – кивнул Мейсон. – Скажите, есть ли поблизости другие отели?  
– Есть, и немало, но наверняка все забиты. Вам бы забронировать заранее, тогда и приехали бы себе спокойно.  
– Мы здесь проездом, – поправил ее Мейсон. – Всего на ночь… Что?  
Джина чувствительно ткнула его в бок. Вместо ответа она развернула перед ним один из привлекших ее журналов.  
Думавший было возмутиться Мейсон ошалело поглядел на разворот, где среди пестрых рекламных объявлений значились продажи каких-то смартфонов и скидки на ноутбуки, опустил взгляд вниз страницы, где значились номер и дата выпуска.  
– Этого не может быть, – пробормотал он. – Просто опечатки.  
Покосившись на компьютер на конторке, Джина посмотрела на него, как на идиота.  
– Во всех номерах?  
Рассеянно поблагодарив администраторшу, он следом за Джиной вышел на улицу, ярко освещенную фонарями. Географические шутки сменились шутками времени, и мысль о том, что за один день пути они могли оказаться в будущем, будоражила куда сильнее, чем сам факт того, что они сорвались и уехали из города. Мир вокруг, похоже, свихнулся от их выходки и собирался вовлечь их в собственное безумие. Мейсон пошел по тротуару, подстраиваясь к быстрому, пружинящему шагу Джины: она шла вперед, глядя на вывески на домах, и, когда брошенная машина осталась позади, даже не замедлила хода.  
– Две тысячи тринадцатый год, – произнес он вслух, и она хохотнула. – Думаешь, это может оказаться правдой?  
– А по-твоему, мы мало видели исчезающих кафе и меняющихся шоссе, чтобы поверить в это? В будущем или нет, нам все еще негде переночевать. Я не собираюсь спать в машине, хочу поужинать и принять душ, и…  
Мейсон нагнал ее и пошел рядом, обняв ее за плечо. В каком бы году они ни оказались, очередная встряска странным образом помогла Джине справиться с нервами и собраться, и за это он был благодарен. Ему самому происходящее казалось чем-то нереальным и одновременно чарующе настоящим: такой могла бы видеться герою пьесы смена декораций. Вряд ли теперь имело смысл торопиться в конечный пункт, где он намеревался продать машину и сесть на самолет. В конце концов, они опоздали на много лет, так что мог решить один день? Возможно, к тому же выводу пришла и Джина, которая теперь шла чуть медленнее, глазея по сторонам.  
– Хорошо, что только две тысячи тринадцатый, – сказала она, задумчиво глядя на двери ресторана через дорогу, – а не какой-нибудь две тысячи сотый. По крайней мере, вряд ли кто-то откажется от наличных.  
– Могу я угостить тебя? – преувеличенно учтиво поинтересовался Мейсон, проследив ее взгляд. – Потом поищем автомастерскую, а может, отправимся на фестиваль, раз уж тут это такое событие. Что скажешь?  
Джина поджала губы и покачала головой.  
– Ни за что, – сказала она. – Мы попали в будущее. А на мне одежда, которую носили почти двадцать лет назад! Ты можешь представить, чтобы в «Ориент Экспресс» ввалился кто-нибудь, разодетый под шестидесятые?  
Мейсон оглядел ее свитер с накладными плечами и узкие джинсы, аккуратный небольшой начес надо лбом, яркие губы. На его взгляд Джина выглядела отлично, но ее опасения он тоже понимал. Далтон – это не придорожное кафе на пустынной дороге, и если здесь их тоже будут принимать за персонажей кино, прежняя одежда сыграет против них. Ему и самому следовало бы переодеться: за то время, что они шли по улице, он не встретил никого в хотя бы отдаленно похожей куртке, и та явно выглядела чем-то фантастическим, потому что то и дело приковывала недоуменные и любопытные взгляды.  
– К черту ресторан, – решила Джина. – Нам нужна автомастерская и… как называется это место? Оно наверняка открыто дольше, чем остальные городские магазины.  
– Нордвест-Джорджия, – припомнил Мейсон еще до того, как развернуть унесенный из отеля буклет. – Это торговый и конференц-центр.  
Следующие несколько часов пролетели незаметно. К тому времени, когда машина была отогнана в мастерскую, а они вдвоем вышли на центральную улицу; когда Джина перестала ужасаться, глядя на витрины магазинов одежды в торговом центре, и придирчиво подобрала себе новый гардероб, а Мейсон, ограничившийся парой джинсов, рубашкой и легкой курткой, дождался ее из примерочной, вечер уже подходил к концу. Магазины постепенно закрывались, пустели коридоры, но до закрытия всего центра было еще далеко. Этаж конференц-залов, где проводился фестиваль, был по-прежнему открыт.  
– Хотела бы я знать, чем можно заниматься в такое время, – шепнула Джина Мейсону, когда они проходили мимо одного из залов. – Неужели кто-то будет смотреть спектакль ночью?  
– У Шекспира достаточно ночных названий для этого, – ухмыльнулся Мейсон. – А репетировать можно в любое время суток. Посмотрим, что там происходит?  
Джина пожала плечами. Судя по ее лицу, на память ей пришел Шекспир совсем не в том ключе, что их болтовня в машине этим утром. Во время запоев, еще там, в оставшейся позади и как будто в другом измерении Санта Барбаре, Мейсон частенько принимался цитировать его, а иногда и просто подражал манере и языку: все равно нормальный английский он был не в состоянии воспроизвести. Однако любопытство, толкавшее ее вперед по улочкам Далтона, и тут не отступило, и она кивнула.  
В зале было темно: только несколько ламп освещали пустую сцену. Одна из них тихонько потрескивала и мигала, но не гасла, создавая ощущение неуловимого движения повсюду одновременно. Зрители разошлись после спектакля, а может, их и вовсе не было, подумал Мейсон, пока они вдвоем крались по узкому проходу между рядами кресел. Безлюдное, скудно освещенное пространство производило все то же впечатление нереальности, которое не оставляло его с тех пор, как он увидел дату в глянцевом журнале. Как и почему они оказались здесь, он вряд ли когда-нибудь узнает, но это будущее, определенно, нравилось ему больше, чем романы-антиутопии, которые попадали к нему в руки.  
Одинокая фигура в венке из остролиста появилась на сцене так внезапно, что Джина ахнула. Однако кто-то был, судя по всему, слишком увлечен, чтобы заметить незваных гостей. Говорил он тихо, но по мере того, как Мейсон переходил от одного ряда к другому, ближе и ближе, голос казался ему все более знакомым. Слова было еще не различить, но что-то в интонациях заставило Мейсона напрячь слух. Сердце забилось быстрее, рука Джины, идущей за ним следом, вдруг показалась ему очень горячей. Неровным шагом пройдя еще три ряда, он остановился, вслушиваясь в текст монолога.  
Мы – духи, но не те. Вот я, смотри,  
Ходил на лов с возлюбленным зари;  
Я, как лесничий, здесь брожу далеко,  
Пока багряные врата востока…

– Раскрывшись вдруг в красе лучей живых, не позлатят зеленых струй морских*, – шепотом, который отчего-то оказался оглушительно громким, закончил Мейсон.  
Пальцы на руках у него онемели, а волосы на затылке встали дыбом. В будущем или нет, на маленькой сцене или вовсе в бреду, но он узнал этот голос. Более того, когда одинокий актер повернулся к нему, оказавшись точно под одной из немногих горящих ламп, он узнал и это удивленное лицо, хотя возраст сгладил некоторые черты, выделив другие, и добавил седины волосам.  
Отпустив руку Мейсона, Джина с глухим звуком упала на пол. Мейсон простоял столбом еще секунды три, прежде чем спохватиться и наклониться к ней. Когда он снова поднял взгляд, тот, из-за кого Джина, пожалуй, впервые в жизни упала в обморок, уже спускался со сцены. Вблизи сходство было еще более ошеломляющим. Мейсон смотрел и смотрел на лицо – свое собственное лицо, на котором читались сейчас совершенно чужие эмоции: удивление, озабоченность и затаенное веселье.  
– Почему Оберон? – спросил Мейсон совсем не о том, о чем хотел.  
На самом деле у него была сотня вопросов. Может быть, он сам, но старше, знает, как они с Джиной оказались здесь? И что, ради всего святого, он сам здесь делает?  
– Для начала, добрый вечер, – несколько неуверенно, но ровно произнес тот, опускаясь на пол рядом с Мейсоном и Джиной и осторожно приподнимая ее.  
Мейсон смутился и протянул ему руку.  
– Простите. Мейсон Кэпвелл.  
– Я так и понял, – рукопожатие заставило Мейсона вздрогнуть: точно за ним могло последовать все что угодно. Однако мир не рухнул, а ладонь оказалась теплой и твердой. – Лейн Дэвис.  
Вдвоем они усадили Джину в одно из кресел, и она осторожно открыла глаза.  
– Черт подери, – выдохнула она, переводя взгляд с Мейсона на Лейна Дэвиса и обратно. – Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что здесь творится?  
Мистер Дэвис пожал плечами. Глядя на него, Мейсон отмечал не только следы времени. В нем было то, чего до сегодняшнего дня в самом Мейсоне не было. От мистера Дэвиса веяло не просто спокойствием и рассудительностью, но и уверенностью в том, что он на своем месте. И если он актер, то…  
– Долли! – воскликнул Мейсон, вспомнив официантку из «Куикли», говорившую что-то о сериале и его персонажах. – Я, похоже, начинаю понимать, в чем дело.  
К его удивлению, мистер Дэвис выслушал рассказ о Санта Барбаре, побеге и странностях пути молча и внимательно, даром что тот занял около получаса. Сидя в креслах зрительного зала, все трое на какое-то время погрузились в молчание, глядя то друг на друга, то на сцену. Мистер Дэвис, сняв свой венок, ворошил пальцами бумажные листья и чему-то улыбался.  
– Интересная история, – сказал он, наконец. – У меня нет оснований вам не верить, разве только предположить, что я сошел с ума. Я посвятил этому сериалу несколько лет и старался вложить в героя жизнь, которая кипела во мне самом. Видимо, у меня получилось, а значит, получится и у вас.  
– Я не мог там оставаться, – помотал головой Мейсон. – Этот город способен убить меня.  
– Вы могли бы быть счастливы там, если бы все сделали правильно, – сказал Мистер Дэвис. – Так, как задумано сценарием.  
– Неужели вы никогда не хотели переписать сценарий? – воскликнула Джина. – Всю эту мыльную оперу, господи, вы же играете Шекспира! Не знаю, что ждет меня, но я хочу жить, не думая о том, что мое существование расписано по часам и минутам появления в кадре.  
– Персонаж оживает с того момента, как получает имя, – ответил ей мистер Дэвис. – Рамки ставит не сценарист, а зритель. Но – да, я хотел, и не раз, все изменить. Потому и сбегал со съемок с таким удовольствием, и в конце концов сбежал насовсем. Сюда, чтобы играть Шекспира. Иногда полезно просто вовремя сбежать, знаете ли.  
Мейсон хмыкнул, глядя на него. Этот человек нравился ему все больше. Может, если бы СиСи был таким, их отношения могли бы сложиться иначе.  
– Выходит, то, что мы уехали, каким-то образом перенесло нас из сценария в реальный мир? – спросил Мейсон.  
До сих пор он не задумывался о том, насколько сильно должна исказиться реальность, чтобы их двоих просто так забросило почти на двадцать с лишним лет вперед. К тому, что на деле реальностей и вовсе две, он оказался не готов.  
– Побег удался даже в большей мере, чем мы рассчитывали, – продолжила Джина и рассмеялась. – Еще бы узнать, что именно было придумано. История, география, экономика… Шекспир существует на самом деле, это я уже поняла, не смотри на меня так, Мейсон!  
– У вас не возникнет больших трудностей, чем вы способны преодолеть, – успокоил ее мистер Дэвис. – Насколько я знаю вас и Мейсона – а его я знаю очень хорошо, – вы справитесь. Одно ваше появление здесь – прямое доказательство того, что вы на правильном пути.  
Мейсон заколебался. Ему хотелось остаться здесь еще хотя бы на несколько дней, разузнать у мистера Дэвиса всю свою историю с самого начала. Не то чтобы после этого он собирался вернуться в Санта Барбару и забыть о том, что пытался оттуда исчезнуть: сама мысль о том, что кто-то придумал его жизнь за него, была ему так же отвратительна, как и Джине, но… Мистер Дэвис читал сценарий, по которому они с Джиной существовали много лет. Он мог рассказать то, о чем сам Мейсон только догадывался или вовсе не имел представления. Джина, судя по всему, подумала о том же, потому что ее лицо вдруг приобрело хитрое и мечтательное выражение.  
– Мистер Дэвис, – сказала она, улыбаясь, – могу я называть вас Лейн?..  
– Можете, – весело отозвался он. – Но не думаю, что это чем-то вам поможет.  
Мейсон выдохнул, сознавая, что никаких откровений не последует, и сомнения, охватившие было его, отступили. Молчание Джины, не обиженное, не озадаченное, но понимающее, было лучшим доказательством того, что мистер Дэвис прав. Уж если идти вперед, то не оглядываться: не все ли равно, какова полная картина жизни в Санта Барбаре, если даже той ее части, что была известна Мейсону и Джине, хватило, чтобы удрать оттуда?  
– Жаль, что мы не можем остаться, – сказал он вслух, поднимаясь и подавая руку Джине. – Похоже, ни в одном из городских отелей нет свободных номеров. Мы задержимся только пока не починят машину, а потом двинемся дальше. Спасибо, мистер Дэвис.  
– Не за что, – ответил тот. – Мейсон! – окликнул он, когда она уже подошли к выходу из зала. – Вы поняли, почему Оберон?  
Мейсон покачал головой.  
– Мне всегда был ближе Гамлет, – сказал он.  
И вздрогнул, когда неисправная лампа затрещала и загорелась ярче, чем все остальные. Джина беспокойно покосилась на нее.  
– Надеюсь, еще поймете, – кивнул мистер Дэвис и поднял ладонь в прощальном жесте.  
Лампа вспыхнула ослепительным светом, заставив Мейсона зажмуриться, закрыть лицо руками. Силуэт мистера Дэвиса растворился, совсем близко оказалось лицо Джины и ее растерянная улыбка, но и она исчезла мгновением позже.

Спальню заливал свет.  
Прошлый вечер выдался холодным, солнце село в тучу, и рассвет обещал быть тусклым, лиловым и призрачным. Но утро, занимавшееся над Санта Барбарой, было нагло и кричаще золотым.  
Сон сходил с Мейсона неохотно: несколько минут тот еще пролежал в постели, заново привыкая к ощущениям собственного тела и отпуская образ человека со своим лицом, носившего венок из остролиста. А потом поднялся и подошел к окну.  
Особняк был сравнительно недалеко от океана, и из окна второго этажа было хорошо видно побережье и воду. Сейчас океан пылал ярко, как расплавленное золото: Мейсон не знал, как оно выглядит, но представил себе живо и ясно. Оранжевое раскаленное солнце медленно всплывало из волн: пока показался только край, однако его хватало, чтобы горячим багрянцем залить полнеба.  
– Пока багряные врата востока, раскрывшись вдруг в красе лучей живых, не позлатят зеленых струй морских, – пробормотал Мейсон и улыбнулся.  
Пора было собираться.  
Джина ждала его в гараже. На капоте машины лежала объемистая сумка, из которой торчала черная крышка термоса. На его приветственный кивок она ответила рассеянным, задумчивым движением, но он не стал ни о чем ее спрашивать. Наверняка сам он выглядел точно так же: увидевший нечто удивительное и сверхъестественное. Получивший ответ на вопрос, который не решался задать.  
Дверцы хлопнули одновременно: один негромкий, осторожный звук.  
– Едем, – сказал Мейсон и завел мотор.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
* – «Сон в летнюю ночь», явление II


End file.
